Underground Youth
by Milou-sarcastic-yaoiste
Summary: Eren, Eren tout juste dix-huit ans, en sueur, les veines parcourues de musique. Jean, Kirschtein, le fidèle destrier. Tout va bien. Et puis un type, le visage glacé, les mains en feu à force de jouer de la batterie.
1. Concert

Yo !

Voilà, je découvre petit à petit les concerts dans les bars parisiens, et j'avais envie d'écrire ce genre d'ambiance, parce que c'est la première fois que j'aime ça, d'avoir trop chaud, les oreilles trop pleines, d'être entourée de gens que je connais pas.

Pour le genre de musique, c'est quelque chose genre _The Clash_ , dans l'idée, ensuite faites-vous votre propre avis, tant que c'est quelque chose avec un tempo qui se danse bien et vite. Oui, _The_ _Underground Youth_ est le nom d'un groupe aussi, mais je trouve que leur musique correspond plus à l'ambiance de l'histoire qu'à la musique jouée ici. Non parce qu'on danse pas pareil que sur du rock'n'roll, quoi.

Bon, je préviens tout de suite, dans cette fiction, Hanji est un garçon. Pourquoi ? Parce que l'auteur lui-même a dit que ce personnage n'avait pas de sexe, et si l'édition française a décidé de parler d'Hanji au féminin … bah c'est un peu une erreur. En fait, on n'a pas de manière non-sexuée de désigner quelqu'un en français et plutôt que d'utiliser – comme l'avait suggéré l'auteur – équitablement les pronoms féminins et masculins, la grammaire féminine est celle d'Hanji. Pour moi, Hanji n'a pas de sexe, mais comme j'ai la flemme de chercher je ne sais combien de solutions pour parler de ce personnage au neutre, j'ai décidé d'essayer d'écrire autant d'histoires sur Hanji en tant que personnage féminin que masculin puisque, n'étant ni l'un ni l'autre, Hanji est les deux.

(Vous noterez que sur ce paragraphe, j'ai fait gaffe à parler au neutre d'Hanji, et c'était chiant à faire.)

Bonne lecture !

Underground Youth

Première mesure : Concert

.

T'es au courant que tu peux pas faire ça ? Personne ne fait ça, d'avoir les yeux qui brillent, le regard enflammé, le corps qui se secoue aussi vite et aussi violemment. T'as, souvent, les paupières baissées mais ça se sent, que tu mates la musique avec tes bras, tes pieds qui doivent capter ce qu'on envoie dans le sol.

Je voudrais bien que tu sois pas là, tu suis trop bien le rythme, ça me déconcentre. Au premier rang, il me semble que t'es presque sobre. Il est deux heures et demie, ça fait bien trois quarts d'heure que les clients se sont dit que ce sous-sol ferait un chouette fumoir. Ça me dérange pas, personnellement, et je sais que dès que j'aurai les mains libres je m'en allumerai une. Pour l'instant ce qui m'allume c'est toi. Je ne vois pas clairement la couleur de ta peau, mais c'est un peu mate, non ? Ouais, ça doit être chaud, parce que ça m'allume et ça me brûle, et les soubresauts qui agitent ton corps et la sueur sur ta peau, que je vois briller, refléter les projecteurs, rouge, rouge, bleu, blanc, blanc, rouge, rouge, les ailes de ton nez scintillent je suis sûr qu'on pourrait facilement suivre une goutte de sueur le long de ton cou, de ton torse tellement tu es en nage, tes cheveux sont bien humides de ta transpiration. Je me dis, c'est dégueulasse, j'espère que tu vas prendre une douche en rentrant, d'un autre côté j'ai envie de te toucher et que cette foutue douche tu la prenne chez moi, avec moi.

T'es rien, rien, rien qu'un gosse, t'es sûr d'avoir dix-huit ans ? Les videurs t'ont laissé entrer ? C'est la faute à la rage dans ton regard, t'es rien qu'un ado, tu devrais pas être là, t'as pas le droit. Ils avaient pas le droit de te laisser entrer, de me faire ça à moi. T'as l'air d'un monstre. Tu danses pour toi, c'est violent et saccadé, ça a rien de sensuel, ou plutôt c'est pas fait pour ça, tu te déhanches pas, tu te déchaînes, c'est tes épaules qui se haussent d'un coup, ton bassin qui se rétroverse comme si tu venait de te prendre un coup de poing, je sens ton souffle fébrile, pas maîtrisé, tu danses juste pour le plaisir, pas pour être sexy mais je te jure, je te jure que si j'étais pas aussi à fond dans la musique, si tout mon sang n'était pas déjà dans mes mains, dans mes jambes tout irait vers mon sexe.

C'est le moment de mon solo, tu regardes la scène, je regarde ma batterie, Hanji, Erwin, tout pour éviter tes yeux que je sens sur moi. Mais ça marche pas. Je croise ton regard et je remarque que t'as arrêté de danser, tu bouges plus. Ou alors, tes yeux. Tes yeux battent la mesure, c'est perturbant. J'arrive pas à analyser ton expression.

Le morceau s'arrête, c'est le dernier des derniers, c'était notre ultime rappel, j'entend tes cris, ta voix est rauque, la sueur née entre ton nez et ta bouche perle sur tes lèvres entr'ouvertes, vraiment bandant. Une main t'attrape, et tu disparais. Sale gosse.

.

« Ouah, j'en peux plus ! »

Il dit ça à grand renfort de gestes exubérants, si bien qu'on ne croirait pas vraiment qu'il est fatigué. Je suis un peu déçu du DJ du bar, mais bon, plus personne ne danse ici, tout le monde boit et parle fort. Je te cherche des yeux un instant, mais j'abandonne. Je sirote mon whiskey tranquillement. J'ai déjà descendu une demi-bouteille d'eau, mais j'ai toujours soif. J'aurais dû prendre une bière.

J'entr'aperçois une ombre qui te ressemble, mais elle s'évapore avant que je puisse seulement réagir. L'épuisement entrave mes gestes, contrairement au tapé qui continue de frapper le bar en riant.

.

« C'est sortie définitive. »

Ça ma soûle un peu, je regarde Hanji et Erwin. L'autre fou a un regard suppliant, alors je lève les yeux au ciel et il embrasse ma joue. Il sent la vodka. Je sais qu'Erwin va rester avec lui, ne serait-ce que pour le surveiller, alors je lui tend la main et il la serre. C'est un peu solennel, mais ç'a toujours été comme ça. Je passe devant le vigile, pour la connerie qu'est la nicotine, et je refuse d'aller dans leur fumoir dégueulasse.

Je m'éloigne de quelques pas pour m'adosser contre le mur. Un groupe de jeunes m'interpelle, je les sens hésitants, c'est normal, j'ai une gueule à faire peur, mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez, on s'y fait.

« Excusez-moi on pourrait … avoir un autographe ? On a pris votre EP juste là et …

—Ils sont encore dedans. »

Je les entends jurer, ils se cognent mutuellement les épaules, des « Je te l'avais dit, on aurait dû rester ! — Comment j'aurais pu savoir ? », et puis ils s'éloignent. Hanji ou Erwin les auraient au moins remercié d'avoir acheté l'EP. Merde. Marre de foutre de la merde, je suis pas le putain de service com. du groupe.

Et là, t'arrive. La main de tout à l'heure est sur ta hanche, elle s'y accroche comme une foutue moule à son rocher. Y a ce type qui t'embrasse, tu connais la décence, oui ou merde ? C'est un foutre de lieu public ici, pas un bordel, pas un hôtel. Il est plus grand que toi, mais il a pas l'air malin. Il a une bouteille de bière à la main, et de ce que je vois, ça doit pas être sa première. On est tout juste en mai, il fait doux, mais ton gars il a quand même sa chemise grande ouverte, c'est limite. Ceci dit, t'es pas forcément mieux avec ton débardeur trop grand … il est à lui ? Tu passes une main dans tes cheveux et soupire un bon coup. Tu lui tends la main et il sort un paquet de cigarette. Plus qu'une. T'essaies de l'attraper, il est plus rapide. Tu le frappes, il te frappe, t'as un sourire rageur, tu sais ? Et c'est à lui que tu souris. Rageant. Tu finis par abandonner, plus ou moins, quand il te prend dans ses bras. Sérieux, j'ai pas envie de voir ça. Il profite d'avoir les mains dans ton dos pour s'allumer la clope sans que tu puisses rien faire. Tu trépignes, et c'est beaucoup trop adorable pour que ça soit normal. Tu te dégages de lui, tu viens vers moi. Il a levé les yeux au ciel, tu le boudes ? Dis-moi que tu le largues parce qu'après tout, je suis plus beau, plus intelligent, plus fort, et puis il me reste des cigarettes.

Tu te plantes devant moi, t'es arrivé là avec le pas sûr mais tout à coup t'as comme l'air impressionné. Tu me regardes de haut, mais tes pupilles tremblent. T'as les épaules découvertes, la pellicule de sueur qui la recouvre doit être glacée. Pourtant, t'as à peine la chair de poule, sur la peau de ton cou, et de tes avant-bras. T'as l'air de te rappeler de quelque chose, tu fouilles dans les poches de ton jean.

« Désolé, c'est que, je m'demandais si c'était possible d'avoir un autographe ? Enfin, si ça vous emmerde, j'veux dire, si vous voulez pas, j'comprends. »

Vraiment, tu t'exprimes comme un gosse. J'imagine que ça aurait pu être pire, cependant, t'aurais pu dire « Déso, askip c'est possible d'avoir une dédicace ? Sauf si ça fait trop iéch, quoi. », donc on va dire que ça passe.

« Ils son encore dedans. »

Ça te la coupe, hein ? T'ouvres la bouche, un peu, comme si tu voulais continuer de parler, puis tu la refermes, tu regardes tes pieds. Désolé, je suis porteur de déception. Allez, retourne voir ton chum et passez une bonne nuit, les enfants.

« Non, mais, de vous. Un autographe de vous, quoi. Parce que c'que vous balancez, c'est vraiment trop bon, c'est … »

Tu finis pas ta phrase, mais tes yeux s'illuminent. T'as l'air de te refaire le concert dans ta tête, tes veines vibrent sous mes basses, t'as ça sous la peau. Alors tu aimes vraiment la musique. Je prends le CD un peu violemment peut-être, t'as l'air surpris.

« Ton nom. »

Tu penches la tête sur le côté. La question est pas compliqué. Je n'explicite pas ma pensée, j'attends. L'information met quand même plusieurs secondes à arriver au cerveau.

« Ah, euh …

—Trop tard, gamin. »

Tu prends un air abattu tout à fait convainquant, tu dois y croire toi-même. C'est fou comme l'humeur des jeunes gens change vite. Mais t'as quand même ta dédicace, avec marqué « Pour le Gamin, Levi. », alors tu souris. Tu me regardes aussi, l'air mi-vexé, mi-provocateur, le sourire plus en coin que franchement grinçant.

« J'ai dix-huit ans, vous savez. »

Un petit rire m'échappe. Tu te renfrognes. Si tu te voyais, tu comprendrais combien c'est drôle.

« La belle affaire. »

Tu te mords la lèvre parce que t'as rien à répliquer, sérieux, j'ai presque le double de ton âge, ou plus exactement il y a quatre ans seulement j'avais le double de ton âge(1). Tu vas pour partir mais je te retiens.

« Hé. Cadeau. »

Je te lance une clope, par bonheur pour toi tu la rattrapes sans la casser. Tu me remercies, et tu te tournes vers ton gars en minaudant. C'est son tour de bouder, tu fais mine de l'ignorer, mais quand tu passes près de lui, un coup sur ses fesses le force à te parler. Ça marche toujours.

Je prends une clope aussi, je l'allume en même temps que toi pour faire semblant, qu'on les a allumées ensemble, à la lueur de la même flamme minuscule qui aurait forcé nos visages à être trop proches.

.

(1) Avez-vous calculé l'âge de Levi ? C'est le genre de calcul que j'aime bien faire dans les problèmes de maths. Donc L = 2*(18-4)+4 = 32. Voilà. Désolée.

Ça sera sûrement une fic courte, genre encore deux ou trois mesures. On verra bien. J'ai tendance à écrire extrêmement lentement, je m'en excuse à l'avance, sachez en tout cas que les commentaires motivent toujours (ça n'est en aucun cas du chantage, vraiment).

À plus !


	2. The Sound of Silence

Yo ! Voici ici la suite ! J'espère que ça vous plaira, ça m'a bien plu de l'écrire en tout cas.

Merci à MrSuzuki et à Sekreuz d'avoir mis cette histoire dans leurs favoris !

Bonne lecture !

Deuxième mesure : _The Sound of Silence_

.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu crois que tu fous, là ?

—Ça se voit pas ? J'embrasse ton cou.

—Jean …

—J'ai envie de toi. »

Je le regarde, parce que ça lui ressemble pas, d'être aussi expressif, avec autant de tendresse dans la voix. Il a toujours été plus du genre … brut de décoffrage, un peu comme moi.

« On l'a déjà fait deux fois, je suis fatigué …

—Je vais te donner un peu de mon énergie, tu vas voir.

—J'ai mal au cul, mes couilles sont vides, tu veux que je te le dise comment ? »

Pour le coup, je me suis redressé sur le lit, prêt à me lever, mais ça main agrippe mon épaule.

« Putain j'ai dit n–

—Désolé. »

O.K., il doit franchement y avoir un truc qui cloche, j'ai atterri dans un genre de monde parallèle, c'est ça ? Il m'embrasse la mâchoire, et ça n'est plus que doux, rien que ça, juste un peu de chaleur et un peu de chair.

« Y a un truc qui va pas ? C'est quoi le problème ? »

Il appuie sa tête sur mon épaule, jouant nonchalamment avec l'implantation de mes cheveux. Il me souffle derrière l'oreille, je sursaute.

« T'es con ! »

Il ricane, je vois bien qu'il a changé de sujet, la discrétion, c'est pas son fort. Il se relève pour prendre des clopes – il en a toujours en réserve chez lui – et change de disque. Les notes de _In Mind_ résonnent une dernière fois et s'arrêtent brusquement, pour laisser place à la mélodie de _Blister in the Sun_. Ça me réveille à moitié. Je m'affale sur le lit et tourne le regard vers lui. Il est de dos, nu, il se baisse pour ramasser son briquet dans la poche de son jean et bon sang, il est à tomber. Furtivement, j'attrape l'appareil photo que j'avais, par chance, laissé sur la table de chevet avant de partir, et prends un cliché. On dirait une vraie gravure érotique, et il s'en rend même pas compte, avec rien d'autre sur lui que ses bracelets en cuir, sa chaîne autour du cou ses bagues et ses boucles d'oreilles. En entendant le bruit significatif de l'appareil il se retourne d'un bond, et me saute dessus pour récupérer l'engin.

« T'as pas pris ça en photo quand même ? »

Il voudrait regarder, supprimer, mais à peine il a l'objet en main qu'il contemple l'argentique d'un air désespéré.

« Pour ton anniversaire, je t'offre un appareil numérique. »

Je ris, parce que j'en ai déjà un et il le sait. Mais j'aime bien, l'argentique. Prendre une photo une seule fois et puis la redécouvrir des semaines plus tard, alors qu'on l'avait un peu oubliée. Le numérique est bien pratique, c'est vrai, mais par exemple, Jean aurait pu effacer cette photo, et ç'aurait été bien triste. Je le regarde, il semble à deux doigts de balancer l'appareil à travers à pièce, et ça me fait rire à nouveau. Ce qui me fait moins rire, c'est le déclic que j'entends, son sourire d'imbécile fier de sa connerie, un rien goguenard.

« Eh bien, cette pellicule connaîtra mon cul vu de face et ta face de cul côté à côté.

—Rends-moi ça, tronche de cheval ! Ne pose pas tes sabots dégueulasses sur mes précieuses photos !

—Je te les rends à une condition !

—Je t'ai dit que j'étais épuisé …

—C'est pas ça ! T'as une heure pour faire la sieste si tu veux, mais tu m'accompagnes où je veux après.

—Tu soûles. J'ai un oral lundi.

—Oui, mais tu l'as bossé quelque chose comme toute les dernières semaines.

—Tu veux pas attendre que je sois en vacances pour de vrai ?

—Hm … non. »

Je bascule la tête en arrière pour regarder le plafond. À nouveau, le bruit d'un cliché pris. Je grogne. Le roulement d'un briquet, l'odeur du tabac, l'air frais de la nuit quand il ouvre la fenêtre.

« Réveilles-moi dans trois-quarts d'heure, j'ai trop besoin d'une douche. »

Je peux entendre son sourire derrière mes paupières.

.

 _I love rock'n'roll, so put another dime in the jukebox baby,_

 _I love rock'n'roll, so come and take your time and dance with me !_

J'ouvre les yeux dans un sursaut. J'ai envie de dormir, j'ai envie de danser. Ma tête tourne un peu, mais je me sens plutôt bien. La musique baisse d'un cran, et je Jean embrasse ma joue. J'ai connu pire, comme réveil. Il fait encore noir dehors. Franchement, je me demande où il peut vouloir m'emmener à cinq heures et demie du matin. Il y a une tasse de café au lait pour moi sur la table de chevet, et j'en prends une gorgée par automatisme. C'est chaud et sucré.

Je me traîne jusqu'à la salle de bains, piquant au passage un slip et un haut à Jean. Tout va un peu vite, mon esprit n'est pas tout à fait réveillé mais mon corps connaît ces gestes par cœur. Bientôt, l'eau chaude sur ma peau m'offre un peu de douceur et de brûlure. Je prends mon temps, et quand je sors, l'autre tête de cheval est à la porte, déjà habillé, un sac sur l'épaule, mon argentique dans la main. Je le saisis, j'enfile mon jean et ma veste, pas la foi de poser des questions. Je lui fais confiance, de toute façon. On marche dans notre quartier, et il me semble reconnaître le chemin que l'on prend.

« Hey, Jean, t'es au courant que les buttes vont être fermées ?

—Il me semble pas que ça soit le genre de choses qui arrête un cheval et un suicidaire, si ? »

J'ai un rire et je lui balance un coup dans les côtes, plus pour la forme qu'autre chose. Le brun plein d'étoile de ses yeux me caresse doucement. On va effectivement aux buttes Chaumont, alors. Il nous fait passer par-dessus une barrière, j'ai froid mais je me sens bien. On avance en silence, observant de loin les lampes des gardiens. Les oiseaux commencent à chanter, et moi, je commence à comprendre.

« Attends, tu m'emmènes voir le lever du soleil ? Comme c'est romantique.

—La ferme.

—Qui eut cru qu'un cœur de cheval était si préoccupé de ce genre de choses. C'est ton dada ?

—Je t'emmerde.

—En tout cas, t'es pas très à cheval sur la politesse. »

Il lève les yeux au ciel, mais je comprends bien qu'il a envie de rire, en vrai, même s'il le dira sûrement jamais. C'est mon amoureux, un peu, mon ami, beaucoup, mon amant, passionnément, mon rival, à la folie, pas du tout un ennemi, alors il est un peu obligé de trouver mes blagues drôles, de les aimer, mais il peut pas se permettre d'y rire.

On arrive tout en haut, et je découvre ce qu'il y a dans ce sac. Une couverture, un thermos de café, des clopes, bien entendu, et puis des croissants, ce qui est plus surprenant. Alors il avait prévu ça. C'est confortable, d'être contre lui, même si je me sens souvent coupable de combien il peut être attentionné quand il veut. C'est absolument le genre de choses auxquelles je ne pense jamais, comme si ça n'était pas tout à fait naturel. On dira que je suis je-m'en-foutiste mais c'est pas vrai, je m'en fous pas, ça compte. Le ciel s'éclaire petit à petit, je prends des clichés. C'est une pellicule noir et blanc, et toutes ces couleurs, je me demande comment ça rendra. Les ombres de ses joues un peu creuses, nos mains entrelacées, Paris, la filigrane des bâtiments sur le ciel.

Le Silence.

.

Après ce petit déjeuner beaucoup trop matinal pour moi, je suis rentré chez moi. C'était hier, en fait, mais ça a l'air loin. On est lundi, il est onze heures cinq et une boule me tord le ventre. Je sais exactement ce que je dois dire, mais ça ne change rien au fait que je stresse horriblement. Mon oral est seulement à seize heures, hier je suis resté éveillé jusqu'au petit matin mais je n'arrive pas à dormir plus. J'ai besoin de me passer les nerfs. Alors je me souviens. Dans la poche de ma veste, il doit y avoir l'EP du concert de samedi. Je n'y ai pas touché depuis, trop pris par le temps. Ça me fera du bien, et puis c'est toujours agréable de découvrir de nouvelles musiques. Techniquement, je les ai pour la plupart déjà entendues une fois, mais c'est tellement différent en concert. J'espère que ça ne sera pas décevant, d'ailleurs.

Je lance le CD sur ma chaîne, et à peine ça commence, mes jambes veulent bouger. Je règle les basses au maximum. La matinée est bien avancée, les voisins n'auront rien à y redire. Il y a quelque chose dans la batterie, je ne sais pas où, qui résonne particulièrement dans ma cage thoracique. Qui envoie valser mes jambes et mes bras, qui balance ma tête en arrière. Alors tout seul comme un con, je me mets à danser à plein corps, à corps criant, à m'en brûler les pieds sur le parquet, et merde si les voisins me voient.

Quand, soudain, le Silence. Je suis en sueur, il est bientôt midi, le CD est fini mais je comprends que j'aurais pu continuer encore tellement longtemps. Je remarque un message de Jean, sur mon téléphone.

« Allez crétin, les imbéciles n'ont pas peur, tu vas les défoncer ! »

C'était tellement lui, de faire semblant de l'insulter pour pouvoir l'encourager. Le pincement de culpabilité revint doucement s'insinuer en moi, à travers mon souffle court, dans le silence bourdonnant de mes oreilles.

.

Je sors de la salle. Le couloir est silencieux, c'est lourd, tous ceux qui attendent encore de passer, des fiches dans les mains, en se mordant les lèvres ou en se tirant les cheveux. J'enfonce mes écouteurs dans mes oreilles, je ne veux plus de ça. C'est fini, passé. Ne pas penser au rattrapage, ne pas y penser. Cette L1, je l'ai ou je l'ai pas, c'est pareil, c'est fini pour l'instant, juste pour l'été. Je me fous d'avoir 5 ou 19, je ne veux juste pas avoir 8 ou 9 et revenir ici en août.

J'envoie un message à Mikasa, pour lui dire que je pense rentrer à la maison dans la semaine, juste le temps de profiter un peu de la ville. Même si là, tout de suite, j'ai surtout envie de profiter de mon lit. Devant ma fac, le regard au loin, un abruti sur une moto, et si on y regarde attentivement, on peut en venir à se demander qui des deux est le destrier. Ce qui est certain, c'est que j'ai trouvé la manière la plus agréable de profiter de mon lit, et que la moto n'est pas la seule que je monterai aujourd'hui.

.

Oh, pour ceux qui s'inquièteraient de revoir Levi, ne vous faites pas de mouron. Je vais peut-être faire un chapitre sur deux Levi/Eren … On verra.

Pour les musiques, _In Mind_ est la dernière chanson de l'album _Souvlaki_ de Slowdive, et _Blister in the Sun_ est la première de l'album _Violent Femmes_ du groupe … Violent Femmes. _I love rock'n'roll_ , j'imagine que vous connaissez. (Et le titre du chapitre vient bien entendu de la chanson de Simon & Garfunkel.)

À la prochaine !


	3. Drive you crazy

Yo ! Ça fait un petit bail que j'ai rien posté ici, mais j'ai quand même deux chapitres (en comptant celui-ci) qui traînent dans mon ordi depuis bien trop longtemps, donc voilà.

Honnêtement, je bloque sur le chapitre cinq depuis bien trop longtemps pour pouvoir vous promettre qu'il sortira un jour, et j'en suis vraiment désolée.

En vrai, je vous avoue que je compte un peu sur les reviews pour me donner la motivation de reprendre cette fic ? J'espère que ça ne sonne pas comme un chantage, c'est pas le but du tout.

En tout cas un grand merci à tous ceux qui ont commenté jusque là.

Bonne lecture !

Troisième mesure : _Drive you crazy_

.

Tu me manques. Je te connais pas, je t'ai même pas laissé le temps de dire ton foutu nom, mais tu me manques.

Te fais pas d'idées – comment tu pourrais, tu me vois même pas, tu m'entends même pas –, je suis pas en grosse dépression, comme les gonzesses dans les films dès que leur homme s'est barré jouer à la guerre. C'est plutôt qu'il m'arrive de penser à toi, desfois juste comme une idée qui file, parfois de manière fort peu poétique, du genre qui te ferait rougir comme une pucelle, tu vois ? Je gratte quelques notes sur la basse d'Hanji. Ce gars, il devrait avoir plusieurs corps, c'est du gâchis, il sait jouer de cinq instruments sans problème. Il pourrait enregistrer un album tout seul. Moi aussi, ceci dit, et sans aucune vantardise, mais je préfère quand même largement la batterie.

On fait un concert ce soir, même sous-sol que la dernière fois et je peux pas m'empêcher de me demander si tu seras là à nouveau. Qu'est-ce que ça changerait, au final ? T'es casé et c'est pas mon genre de me faire chier pour des gosses. C'est pas mon genre non plus de fantasmer sur des gosses, faut croire que t'as fait ton petit effet, gamin, rien qu'avec ta foutue apparition. Bravo. Je te le dirai jamais en face, alors je le pense très fort. Erwin triture sa folk pour se détendre. Son électrique est juste à côté, prête à servir.

Hanji chantonne en essayant plusieurs paires de lunettes, alors qu'on sait tous qu'il prendra les mêmes qu'à chaque concert, celles avec les verres orangés et une lanière en cuir brun. Tu le verrais, à bouger de partout, à farfouiller en permanence … c'est absolument éreintant.

.

Je m'assied derrière ma batterie, je contrôle que c'est bien accordé une dernière fois, c'est bon, je suis prêt, je sais ce que je dois faire et comment je dois le faire. Je regarde pas le public, ça sert à rien, pas tant que je me serai pas un minimum habitué aux projecteurs. Hanji salue le public de sa voix la plus énergique. C'est un soir de semaine, mais c'est vendredi tout de même. Il est minuit passé, quelques uns sont déjà soûls. Ils me font rire. Je les aime bien, quoique j'en dise. Mais ils sont quand même dégueulasses, à se coller entre eux.

Hanji me fait signe, je suis prêt, on y va. Je ferme les yeux. Et je te vois dans le public.

.

Je me lève de mon siège, et je sens que tu me regardes. Arrête, c'est gênant. Fais pas ça, gamin, tu comprends pas ce que ça veut dire, ce regard que tu me jettes, t'y comprends rien et t'y comprendras rien quand je te plaquerai contre un mur, si tu continues comme ça. Tu vois rien de l'étendue de ce que tu peux engendrer avec tes battements de cils comme ouragan, mais si tu veux, je peux te donner un aperçu. Hanji annonce une reprise, puis me donne le micro pour rejoindre son clavier adoré, qu'elle règle pour qu'il puisse remplacer la batterie. Deux claviers pour occuper ses mains, un micro sur pied par-dessus le bordel, une basse dans le dos, il a l'air d'un taré de la musique. C'en est un. Erwin change de pédale d'effet, je pose les yeux sur toi, tu es frétillant, tes yeux dansent sur une musique qui n'a pas encore commencé. Oh, je vais t'en montrer, du monde.

Hanji balance des hanches et balance le son. Tes hanches ne tiennent plus en place. Tes omoplates se rapprochent et s'éloignent brusquement.

 _If you want this, if you want this …_

 _If you want this, you're gonna have to ask,_

 _Nicely please,_

 _You're gonna have to ask me._

Et toi, est-ce que tu sais ce que tu veux ? Ma voix est assez grave pour vibrer sous tes pieds, pas vrai ? Je te regarde dans les yeux, alors est-ce que tu comprends ? Est-ce que tu saisis la portée de tes yeux à toi sur mon corps à moi ?

 _Whatever you want, I'll give it to you slowly._

 _Till you're just begging me to hold you._

 _Your mouth waters, stretched out on my bed,_

 _Your fingers are trembling and you heart is heavy and red,_

 _Your head is bent back and … and your back is .._

 _Arched._

Comme si tu savais ce qui allait venir, tu t'es camber d'un coup sec, est-ce que tu sens que je te tire par les cheveux, môme illicite ? Je te vois trembler comme une feuille, oh, si je te susurrais ces mots à l'oreille, nous verrions. Tes yeux se posent sur mes mains qui descendent et remontent le long du micro. Je descend un coup, je me redresse doucement …

 _My hand is under there …_

Et j'explose. C'est à ce moment-là que tu jouis, ou non, selon mon bon plaisir. Ce n'est pas la fin, on en est bien loin, il y a encore tant d'heures à compter avant le jour. Allez, allez, regarde-moi gamin, ne regarde que moi.

 _I'll hold you up, and drive you baby till you fell the daylight._

Mais tu danses, tu danses et c'est toi qui me tiens, jusqu'où ? J'ai beau hurler dans le micro, et tous les regards ont beau être braqués sur moi, tu es la seule chose que j'arrive à me figurer, la seule chose qui transcende la transe musicale qui qualifie si bien les concerts.

.

Il est même pas deux heures, Hanji a suivi un groupe de jeunes filles qui migraient vers une boîte, Erwin appelle un taxi. Fils de bourge, va. Moi, j'attends, parce que j'ai vu ta gueule de déterré quand t'as ouvert la porte du fumoir. Dans deux minutes tu sors. Erwin me frappe l'épaule avec force et monte dans son taxi. Tu sors. Je dois avoir une carrière dans la voyance. Tu rallumes la cigarette que tu as éteint en quittant le fumoir. J'en glisse une entre mes lèvres et fais mine de fouiller dans mes poches. Trop facile. Tu es face à moi, t'as une foutue innocence dans tes yeux rageur, t'as l'air satisfait et arrogant. Si tu savais combien ça me donne envie de te détruire. T'es trop beau pour continuer comme ça, trop brillant.

« Vous voulez mon feu ? »

J'accepte avec un regard méprisant. C'est qu'il ne faudrait pas que tu comprennes, tu comprends ? Il faut que tu croies que ça vient de toi, tout ça, il faut que ce soit toi qui soit dingue de moi, ou je marche pas. Voilà les termes du deal, précisément. Supplie-moi à genoux, gémis mon nom, mords tes lèvres à t'en faire mal, et je te donnerai tout ce que tu veux.

Ton grand dadet de copain est pas là, et c'est tant mieux. C'était qui, au juste ? Un sex friend ? Un coup d'un soir ? Quelque chose de sérieux ? J'espère que c'est quelque chose que je peux casser, j'ai pas envie de foutre le bordel dans ma vie, pas envie de me casser le cul pour rien. Allez, à genoux. Je m'adosse au mur, pose un pied dessus. J'aime cette position. Je peux te regarder d'en bas avec un regard supérieur.

« T'es un habitué d'ici ? »

C'est pas mon genre, d'engager une conversation mais l'autre taré m'a dit de faire des efforts. T'as intérêt à être bavard pour la suite, parce que j'engage si tu veux mais j'entretiens rien du tout.

« Pas vraiment. Je viens de temps en temps, pour des concerts, avec … des amis. »

Tu sais que je t'ai vu lui claquer le cul la dernière fois, dis-moi, pourquoi tu mens ? Je hoche la tête, tu rougis. Tu as honte de toi ? D'avoir menti ? C'est bien.

« Et vous ? Je veux dire, à part quand vous jouez ici avec votre groupe, vous êtes client ?

—Pas vraiment. »

Je tire lentement sur ma cigarette. T'es gêné, ça se voit, tu regardes tes rangers et puis tu relèves les yeux vers moi avec une fougue nouvelle. T'es vraiment un jeune loup, hein. Un jeune con. Je pense à Saez, et peut-être bien que moi, je suis un vieux fou.

« Et vous … vous avez monté le Bataillon il y a longtemps ?

—Six ans. »

Tu branles du chef. Mange ça, gamin, il y a six ans tu regardais avec frayeur te premiers poils pousser. C'est ce moment que choisis Petra pour sortir, une valise sous la main. Elle me salue avec un grand sourire.

« Rentre peut-être pas trop tard, Levi. Demain, à midi. »

Je lui rend vaguement son salut. Tu ris avec un peu de ta hargne.

« C'est votre femme, ou quoi ?

—Ingé' son.

—Oh. »

Eh bah quoi, on n'a plus rien à dire ? J'attends. Non, non, fais pas ça, te passe pas la main dans les cheveux. Je suis sûr que tu sais combien ça te rend sexy. Foutu mioche.

« Et donc demain, à midi …

—Répétition.

—Répétition. Vous allez sortir un album ?

—Pas tout de suite. »

T'es à cours de question, je te laisses te démerder. Ici, l'adulte, c'est moi, le musicien, c'est moi, tu es déjà convaincu de combien je te suis supérieur, pas vrai ? Alors c'est à toi de me prouver que tu vaux quelque chose, laisse-moi m'affaler sur mes lauriers. Tu tires sur ta propre cigarette ,comme si tu y cherchais du courage.

« Tout à l'heure, quand vous avez chanté. C'était incroyable … »

Oh, ne t'inquiètes pas, je le sens bien que ce que tu veux dire c'est _'incroyablement bandant'_ , gamin. Je note. Je commence à avoir froid, mais je ne veux pas encore mettre fin à notre échange, aussi simple doit-il être. Tu as une voix merveilleuse, rauque et vibrante, nerveuse et trainante en même temps. J'ai vraiment l'impression d'être un vieux dégueulasse, à érotiser tout de toi, de ta jeunesse.

« Vous ne chantez pas de chansons originales ?

—Non. Hanji est le chanteur principal. »

Et puis, même si je ne te le dirai pas, j'ai du mal à chanter en jouant de la batterie, et le batteur, c'est moi, le rythme vient de mes ongles et de ceux de personne d'autre, ici.

« Vous vous êtes connus comment ? Avec Hanji et … Erwin, c'est ça ? »

Une question personnelle, enfin tu te détaches un peu de la musique. J'hésite. Est-ce que je te fais languir ou est-ce que je te laisse t'approcher un peu, pour cette fois ? Allez, un peu des deux, un demi-sourire sur les lèvres.

« Quand je suis monté à Paris, à ton âge environ.

—Ça fait vraiment longtemps, alors ! »

Et tu ris. Et tu oses rire. Te foutre de ma gueule, ouvertement, autant que je pourrais moi me foutre de ta gueule à toi. J'aime bien. Allez, une information, ça suffit pour ce soir.

« Écoute, gamin, je sais pas toi mais j'aurais tendance à me peler les couilles présentement.

—Oh. Tu veux venir chez moi ? »

Tu sais ce que tu sous-entends, pas vrai ? Non, t'as pas l'air, tu dis ça tellement naturellement, est-ce que je dois te rappeler qu'on se connaît pas, que je pourrais être un enfoiré de malade, te suivre, te violer et t'arracher la carotide avec les dents ? J'hausse un sourcil sceptique, tu écarquilles les yeux.

« Non, c'est pas ça, c'est que, j'habite pas très loin et comme y a plus de métro, bah, je sais pas, je propose.

—Pas loin ?

—Trois-quarts d'heure de marche. »

C'est donc ça, que les jeunes appellent pas loin. Un jour, tu comprendras la valeur du temps, parce que ça passe trop vite. T'as raison, quand j'avais ton âge, c'était il y a longtemps, tellement longtemps que j'ai oublié ce que ça fait, d'être un petit con dans ton genre, mais tu vois, j'ai l'impression d'être arrivé ici hier, les mois et les années on tapé sprint sur sprint, même pas le temps de reprendre notre souffle. Je te le dirai pas, mais c'est écrit dans mes yeux et je suis sûr que tu peux la lire, cette phrase qui doit te taper sur les nerfs. _Tu comprendras quand tu sera plus grand_. En attendant, je t'offre un dernier geste en imitant ta façon de te cacher derrière la musique.

« Donne-moi ton numéro. Si tu veux être prévenu pour les concerts. »

Tu sautes sur l'occasion, je te donne mon téléphone et tu tapes fébrilement dessus. Tu me le rends. Un dernier « Salut, Gamin. » et j'ai disparu à l'angle d'une rue que tu ne connais pas. Quand je sais que plus personne ne me regarde, dans l'habitacle rassurant de ma voiture, je regarde mon écran. Eren. Voilà donc ton nom. Eh bien, Eren, ça va être entre nous deux, maintenant, qui rendra l'autre dingue en premier.

.

La musique que Levi chante, c'est _Drive_ de Melissa Ferrick. Sublime, sensuelle, une de mes musiques préférées je crois.

À bientôt !


	4. Sweet Home Alabama

Du coup, je poste le chapitre quatre qui est le dernier écrit dans la foulée.

Quand je relis ma note de début originale, qui promettait de poster vite, je me dis que j'étais pleine d'espoir. Ha. Enfin bref.

Bonne lecture !

Quatrième mesure : _Sweet Home Alabama_

.

J'allume l'écran de mon téléphone. L'éteint. Le rallume. Oh, non, ça ne fera en rien arriver le potentiel message de Levi plus vite, mais c'est un réflexe, comme de rafraîchir une page toute les deux minutes en espérant qu'une chose nouvelle y apparaisse. Peut-être il m'a trouvé trop familier ? Lui proposer de venir chez moi, franchement, quelle connerie … Et moi, je ne peux pas du tout l'appeler. Horriblement frustrant. J'entends Mikasa qui s'active dans la cuisine, et me décide à aller l'aider. Il n'y a pas de raison pour qu'elle soit la seule a taffer ici, et puis le temps passera peut-être un peu plus vite. Grisha est encore à l'hôpital, je vois que Mikasa cuisine pour trois. Il est presque quatorze heures. Il avait promis d'être là pour le déjeuner.

« Au fait, Eren, tu ne voudrais pas inviter Jean à la maison, un de ces quatre ? »

Elle dit ça à moitié par politesse, à moitié parce qu'elle sait que je ne le ferai pas naturellement. Je n'ai aucun problème à inviter les gens chez moi, cette année, c'est mon appart et tout va pour le mieux dans le plus atroce des bordels mais ici ? Ici, c'est chez nous, à Mikasa et moi, c'est la maison où Maman est morte, c'est quelque chose que je veux garder pour nous, comme un souvenir secret. Si quelqu'un y touche, j'ai peur que ça s'abîme. Et puis, si j'invite Jean ici, il rencontrera peut-être mon père. Et c'est tout, sauf ce dont j'ai envie. Personne n'a besoin de rencontrer mon père.

« Ouais, on verra. »

' _On verra'_ , ça veut toujours dire _'Non'_ , ici, on parle souvent à mi-mot, comme si on avait peur de se blesser en étant un peu violents, un peu secs. Mikasa comprend, et me donne une planche, des tomates, un couteau et un bol.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on prépare de beau ?

—Une salade composée. »

J'inspecte le plan de travail, curieux de découvrir le reste des ingrédients. Olives, feta, salade et autres joyeusetés. J'entreprends de découper les tomates avec un entrain renouvelé. Par réflexe, je mets mon téléphone juste à côté, et lance une musique douce. Un instrumental aux influences hip-hop partage l'espace sonore avec une voix claire chantant dans un japonais à la prononciation approximative. Mikasa secoue la tête en rythme en découpant des petits cubes de feta.

« C'est pas mal. C'est quoi ?

—Gasoline. »

Elle hoche simplement la tête. Ça a l'air de lui plaire, je le vois dans son regard, là, tout de suite, elle est en train de noter le nom dans un coin de sa tête, au cas où elle se retrouverait en rade de musique. C'est quelque chose que je ne souhaite à personne. Et c'est dans ces moments-là que je remercie internet, et mes amis qui répondent au téléphone à trois heures du matin – pas tous, mais toujours au moins un.

« Après, tu pourras mettre Eminem ? »

C'est mon tour d'acquiescer. Si Mikasa aime autant la musique que moi, elle a tendance à se cantonner à ses favoris et va difficilement d'elle-même vers de nouveaux groupes ou de nouveaux genres. Ça fait des années qu'elle écoute du rap, par exemple, et les chansons aux rythmique parois répétitives peinent toujours à la lasser, si bien que, pendant nos années collège et lycée, quand on se partageait la radio-CD du salon, il n'était pas rare qu'elle mette plusieurs fois de suite la même musique.

Elle rajuste une mèche derrière les oreilles, avant de se décider à définitivement les attacher dans une queue de cheval serrée et approximative. Je mets les cubes de tomates dans le saladier, m'essuie les mains sur mon jean et sors une cigarette. Et là, le regard de Mikasa sur moi, douloureux. Elle déteste me voir me bousiller la santé, alors qu'elle s'est toujours acharnée à être le plus en forme possible. Pour Mikasa, être heureux, ça commence par le corps : bien manger, être équilibré, se sentir à l'aise dans le plus de mouvements possibles, faire du sport, être sain, bien respirer … alors forcément, la clope, la musique à fond, les manches courtes en hiver et tout ce que je fais, elle a du mal. Elle a mal, tout court, elle me voit me fiche éperdument de tomber malade, de risquer ma vie pour un peu de nicotine, de m'exploser les tympans et elle grimace juste parce qu'elle sait qu'elle peut pas non plus, juste, me dire, _'Non, Eren, c'est mal, s'il-te-plaît, ne fais pas ça, s'il-te-plaît, je te l'interdis.'_ , parce que je lui répondrais _'T'es pas Maman.'_ et elle n'a pas plus envie d'entendre ça que moi de le dire.

Elle se retient, elle prend sur elle et j'embrasse son front en m'approchant de la fenêtre. Je l'ouvre, je m'assieds sur la partie du plan de travail après l'évier, celle qu'on n'utilise jamais sauf pour poser les couverts quand on n'a pas fait la vaisselle depuis trop longtemps. Je me sers un café froid, j'ajoute du sucre, des glaçons, du lait, une paille. Mikasa me regard de traviole du genre _'Tu crois que c'est l'heure de boire un café, Eren ?'_ , et je lève fièrement le menton sans la quitter des yeux, et je lève mon verre à elle, et elle se détourne en secouant la tête. C'est léger, son sourire sur les lèvres, ses yeux de grande sœur dans le vague quand elle les poses sur les poivrons sans vraiment regarder ce qu'elle y fait.

.

Il est dix-neuf heures et il fait encore bien jour. Dans le jardin, Mikasa enchaîne les kata, et à l'aide de mon appareil numérique cette fois, je tente de photographier son calme olympien. Je me demande si le _Liberté_ accepterait d'exposer mes photos. J'en ai vu quelques unes aux murs, je pourrais demander. Je sais que j'aurais du mal à me présenter en disant « Bonjour, je suis artiste photographe. », mais il y a tellement de choses que je voudrais partager. Ma sœur, elle est à moi, tellement à moi qu'elle ne parle presque à personne, mais il faut que les gens sachent combien elle est belle et forte, combien elle a réussi à être toutes les femmes de ma vie quand Maman est morte.

C'est important. Ses yeux, la souplesse et la rigidité de ses jambes, la sueur sur son cou, sa manière de rejeter la tête en arrière quand elle est satisfait de son enchaînement, en plissant les yeux parce que le soleil est trop fort.

.

Mon téléphone vibre. Je me jette dessus. Un numéro que je ne connais pas. Bon signe, excellent, même.

[ _De : 0602168542_

 _23 : 06_

 _Hé, Gamin._

 _Concert jeudi, à 22H, au B112 Live House._ ]

Concis, précis. J'enregistre rapidement le numéro dans mes contacts, et m'empresse de répondre.

[ _À : Levi_

 _23 : 08_

 _Compte sur moi !_ ]

J'envoie, et j'attends. Rien, pas de réponse. Merde. J'aurais dû poser une question, quelque chose pour le pousser à me répondre. Maintenant, c'est foutu. Jeudi … Dans cinq jours. J'ai hâte. Est-ce que c'est normal d'avoir hâte à ce point ? Je crois pas. Je crois que ce type me plaît, en fait, beaucoup. Est-ce que c'est juste un genre d'admiration ? … ou autre chose ? Je peine à identifier exactement ce dont il s'agit. En y réfléchissant, je me dis que je devrais demander conseil à un ami, mais je ne vois pas à qui. Mikasa s'inquièterait dès que je dirais « musicien », Armin serait bien en peine de comprendre, vu la difficulté qu'il a lui-même avec ses sentiments, Ymir se foutrait de ma gueule, Sasha demanderait s'il fait bien la cuisine et Jean … Jean. Ç'a toujours été à lui que je demandais conseil quand j'avais un problème de ce genre, avant. Mais là, ça serait plutôt … déplacé, pas vrai ? Je suis pas un copain très attentionné, mais il y a tout de même des limites à mon manque de délicatesse. Mais d'une, il est le plus à même de m'aider, étant donné qu'il a à peu près le même caractère que moi de deux, en tant que mon copain justement, il est le principal concerné. Rho et puis merde. On verra bien.

Décidé à ne rien faire en attendant qu'il se passe quelque chose, je lance une playlist de reggae dans mon casque. J'en écoute de moins en moins en ce moment, mais ça va bien avec ici, la maison de mon enfance, où ma mère chantait parfois du Danakil comme si c'était tout à fait commun pour une femme de son âge.

J'entends la porte qui se referme. Grisha est rentré. S'il vient me voir je lui ferai la gueule, un peu, j'essaierai de ne pas lui balancer ma rage au visage parce que Mikasa avait vraiment envie qu'on mange tous les trois ce soir, pour une fois qu'on est tous les deux là, oui s'il vient me voir – mais encore faut-il qu'il vienne – je lui lancerai juste un regard noir, mais il comprendra. Il aura son sourire triste, le même que depuis cinq ans, parce qu'il comprend qu'il est fautif, que je lui en veux, que je peux pas lui pardonner comme ça.

Il comprend que j'ai le droit, le droit le plus immuable et le plus fondamental de lui en coller une si je veux. Il comprend que c'est quelque chose que je peux faire, si je veux, de partir en claquant la porte pour aller quelque part, n'importe où, dans une rue quelconque ou dans mon appart' ou chez quelqu'un, et que si je fais ça, non, non, il n'est pas tout à fait légitime à s'inquiéter parce qu'après tout c'est sa faute. Qui en a quelque chose à foutre, si le violeur vient voir sa victime à la clinique d'avortement en disant qu'il tient à elle ? Voilà, il comprend que je suis jeune, que j'ai la rage, c'est quelque chose que j'ai pas besoin de dire et tant mieux, parce que j'ai pas envie de lui parler, je refuse de me retrouver face à ce sourire triste. Il comprend tout ça parce que mine de rien, il est un peu dans la même merde que moi, parce qu'il est plutôt intelligent même s'il entasse les bourdes sur mon dos.

Parce que par-dessus tout, il comprend que ça me passera, et qu'un jour, je serai capable de le prendre dans mes bras comme Mikasa le fait. Il comprend que j'ai besoin de temps tout seul, de beaucoup de temps, pour recoller les morceau et clarifier mon monde. Il comprend que je le méprise, alors son sourire est triste mais c'est quand même un sourire et jamais des larmes parce qu'il comprend que, quoi que j'en dise, quoi que j'essaie de faire, je l'aime.

.

Le morceau hip-hop qu'écoute Eren dans la cuisine, c'est _Geisha feat._ _Maki_ , de Gasoline, dans l'album _A Journey Into Abstract Hip-hop_.

Il me semble bien que c'est la seule musique que je n'ai pas nommée. Et je pense que si Mikasa devait avoir une chanson préférée de Eminem en ce moment, ça serait _Lose Yourself_. Juste parce que c'est ma préférée à moi, oui, et parce que ça lui va bien, je trouve. Et dans les musiques qu'elle a plus le mis en boucle pendant leur adolescence, il y a en tête _Petit Frère_ de IAM. Parce qu'elle a peur. Du coup, elle la connaît par cœur, elle peut même la rapper sans problème. Je me doute que vous vous en fichez comme de votre premier stylo à bille, mais (vous l'aurez remarqué) j'adore mettre plein de musique partout. Tant que j'y suis, j'écoute l'album _Live'N Wild_ de The Savages, là, maintenant.

(Oh, et le titre du chapitre, j'imagine que vous connaissez. Sinon, Youtube est votre meilleur ami)

À plus !


End file.
